Lost:I am me
by xCasperx
Summary: Jamie a 13 year old redhead was in the tail section of the plane. Who will she ally with? Who will she trust? Why do the others want her? Why doesn't anyone else hear the whispers that she hears? R&R please


A/N-Hey all my friends and just the fellow viewers and lost fans, This chapter is just about her time with the tallies as the story progresses I will get into more detail. As the episode 48 days is not that detailed.

Summary- a 13 year old girl crashes with the other survivors of the tail section. She is special and hears the whispers, hears what they say. The thing is she doesn't like to talk. Who will she trust? Who will she ally with? Why do the others want her? Will she want to go home?

The water was all around her, that's all that her aching eyes could see. She was terrified. Her lungs were on fire she was holding it to long. She could only do one thing, swim up. Her black knee tight knee shorts and her white element shirt weighed her down. As she reached the surface she hungrily took a breath of air before being thrown back into the water by a large wave. She hit her head on something and she screamed under water. When she got to the top again a large hand grabbed her arm and started pulling her through the water towards a beach. She felt a warm liquid run down her head; it was quickly washed away by the water. As they reached the shore the man that had pulled her in set her on the ground.

"Stay right here don't be scared I will be right back." He stated he was a large black man with a suit on. She nodded and looked around scared. The sand stuck to her wet clothes but she didn't care. She saw the man grab a little boy out of the water and he was screaming and pointing to a smaller girl than her in the water. Jamie ran toward the water and jumped in swimming to the girl. The waves hit her face and she pushed through it reaching the girl she pulled the girl up and slowly pulled her through the water toward the black man who was in the water about half way. He grabbed the little girl and ran to the beach where a woman joined him helping to give CPR to the girl. Jamie walked slowly over to the middle of the beach and sat down exhausted. Jamie was scared she watched all the bodies floating in the water and she sighed. She reached up and touched her head. When she pulled her hand away she saw red blood on her hand but ignored it looking out to the ocean as the tail of the plane started to sink.

She sat in the same place just staring at the man as he pulled the dead bodies out of the water. She heard yelling and saw a man come out of the jungle pointing and screaming something. A moment of wanting to see what was going on went through her head but she just turn back toward the water. Her eyes welled up as the man pulled the last dead visible body out of the water and set it by the others. She looked away from the pile seeing only grief in it. She sat there for five more minutes before she heard some rustling and 2 men and a woman walk out of the jungle. She remembered the woman from the plane and sighed as she looked back at the water not wanting to move. The woman sat next to her but the men kept on. Jamie looked at the woman and smiled a little. The woman had black hair and beautiful eyes.

"You look sad. Are you ok?" The woman asked Jamie and Jamie nodded looking up at the woman and then looking down slowly drawling in the sand a box with a design in it. "What's your name?" the woman asked and she stopped drawling and looked up into the woman's eyes.

"Jamie Jacobs, all of my friends call me JJ." Jamie said and then she looked at the woman "What's your name?" She asked and the woman looked up

"Ana Lucia, I was cop in Los Angeles what did your mom do?" Ana asked and Jamie shrugged

"My mom lived in Australia. She worked at some big corporation. I lived with my dad in L.A for six months then with my mom for six months." Jamie said and Ana smiled at her then slowly got up.

"Well if you need anything Jamie just tell me ok?" Ana asked and she nodded as Ana walked over to a man trying to start a fire.

**Ana and Goodwin**

Ana starts walking over to Goodwin after telling the girl that she could come to her anytime. The man Goodwin was trying to start a fire using two sticks. She smiled and walked over to him somewhat interested in this man that she had only met today.

"Couldn't find any matches?" She asked casually a little bashful Goodwin looked up and she smirked letting him know it was a joke

"Dry ones? I asked around couldn't find any." He stated smiling his bangs in his face.

"What are you a boy scout?" She teased and he smiled at her

"Grown up version- I'm in the peace corps." He said and she looked at him knowingly

"They still have that?" Ana asked and he chuckled a little bit

"I'm just happy someone your age knows what it is. So what are you?" He asked and she smiled

"I was a cop back in L.A." Ana looked back at Jamie and sighed

"What's wrong?" He asked and Ana looked at him and pointed to Jamie

"Don't think she has anyone on the plane. She told me that her mom and dad were split between Australia and L.A and that she would go half with her mom and half with her dad." Ana looked at him "By the way I am Ana Lucia." She said and he smiled and looked up at her returning to his work.

She was walking along the beach it was dark out but she didn't care. Both of the kids where sitting over by the flight attendant. She smiled they were cute the way they played with each other. She walked slowly over to the group and sat down slowly next to a blond haired woman. "Do you want some water?" the woman asked holding out a bottle of water and Jamie nodded smiling as the woman gave her a bottle of water that she graciously took and drank.

"Thank you," Jamie said "Did you hear the whispers?" Jamie asked and the woman looked at her worried

"What did the whispers say to you?" The woman asked and she shrugged

"They said that they would come for us." Jamie responded and then looked at the woman

"It's ok listen to me you are just hallucinating." The woman said and Jamie looked away not wanting to believe that.

**Libby and Ana (ten minutes later) **

Libby walked over to Ana Lucia somewhat concerned by the girl's mood and depression. Ana looked up as she sat by the fire with Goodwin, Libby knelt down and began to speak to Ana.

"Ana I am worried about the girl over there. She says that she is hearing whispers. I think that she is in shock and is hallucinating. I am really concerned maybe you could talk to her and try to get her to listen to her." Ana looked up at Libby as did Goodwin

"I will try tomorrow when she has gotten some sleep maybe that's all she needs Libby." Ana said and Libby nodded walking away quietly.

Jordan was asleep it was nighttime and just about everyone was asleep everyone except the inhabitants or the others as she would learn to call them. They stood among them all and located out three to four men. Two others grabbed one man and so on. There where struggles as they were carried off into the middle of the night. There were sounds of a struggle and Ana and Everybody along with Jamie sat up looking around. Jamie scooted closer to Libby and Cindy and the rest of the Kids.

"What was that?" asked Ana looking around as the sounds continued Jamie looked around and Zack and Emma looked at her and she smiled reassuringly at them. Goodwin grabbed a stick out of the fire and Ana looked at Libby. "Watch the kids?" Ana said and Libby nodded pulling all of them closer to her. Ana and Goodwin ran off into the night.

"It's alright. It will be ok." Libby said to them and Jamie nodded

It was daylight the sun was cracking up over the water and Jamie sat up noticing that most of the people where just hanging around a couple of the bodies from last night. Why did they not believe her about the whispers? Did they not hear them like she did? Maybe it was just my imagination. She sat up and yawned a little as her head swam from getting up to fast. She stood up and slowly walked over to where Zack and Emma where playing. She sat down next to them and smiled warmly at them. They smiled back.

"What's your name?" Zack asked and Jamie smiled at him and the way he said it.

"My name is Jamie. Your names are Zack and Emma right?" She asked and they nodded looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"So how old are you?" Emma asked and Jamie smiled and looked at Emma

"Thirteen, Hey after we crashed did either one of you hear whispers?" Jamie asked and Emma shook her head as did Zack

"No, but we believe you if it helps." Emma said and Zack nodded.

"Thanks that means a lot to me if you know what I mean." Jamie said and Emma and Zack nodded

It was the next day Jamie was tired and couldn't really comprehend why they had to die as she watched them bury Donald's distressed looking body. All of the sudden whispers surrounded her and she listened intently to what they said:

"Good kid" "The one meant to save us" "She's on the list" "We need her" "let's not disturb the dead" "Go, go"

She was so confused why would they say that to her. She wasn't at all special she was her. What was so special about that?

It had been a whole week since the crash and no one had come for them. Currently three guys and Goodwin were catching a chicken in a clearing just up the beach. She saw Echo sitting over by the waters edge and went to join him.

She sat next to him and he looked over then back at the water. She understood why he was not talking after all he was a priest that just killed someone. She wouldn't talk either if that was the case or it happened to her. Then it dawned on her. He was repenting she nodded and got up walking away. She walked down the beach a little ways just thinking of what it would be like to be back home. She really didn't want to go back home. It was nice here and all the people where nice. She didn't miss the fighting and what would her parents do with her. At least if she was here she wouldn't need to worry about skipping back and fourth between each parent. Though she might miss her parents, it would probably be hard on them if they were to find out she was alive all this time. If she stayed then there would be no harm no foul in that concept.

--

She saw Ana walking towards her with some chicken in her hand and Jamie smiled.

"Do you want some chicken I bet you are hungry huh?" Ana asked and Jamie smiled and nodded Ana sat down next to her and Jamie grabbed some of the chicken that Ana was holding in her hand.

"Thanks Ana." Jamie said and Ana looked at her and then spoke

"Libby says you are hallucinating." Ana said and Jamie grew angry

"No, I'm not. I do know what is real and what's not Ana. Even if you guys don't think that I do." Jamie said looking over out at the ocean and sighing. "Just Ana I need to be alone right now. This is hard on me. Some more than that of others" Ana nodded and got up walking away

It was nighttime 3 days after her confrontation with Ana. She and Everyone else were asleep. Jamie heard a yell and shot up as someone grabbed her collar and started to drag her away.

"Let me go!! Help Ana somebody" Jamie yelled as the person was tackled to the ground and Ana rolled on the ground before hitting the woman's head with a rock.

"Nancy's gone there all gone." Libby cried as she ran to Jamie who had a small cut on her head from hitting the ground.

"Which way did they go? Which way did they go" Everyone shrugged and Jamie put her head on Libby's shoulder. Ana grabbed the unconscious person and shook her. "Wake up, Wake up. Talk to me, WAKE UP!" Goodwin put a hand on Ana's shoulder

"She's dead Ana. She's dead" he said and Ana looked around then looked at the woman and shifted through her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Goodwin asked unbelieving and she pulled out a knife of pocket "Is that a knife?" he asked and Ana didn't answer. She looked in the last pocket and Ana brought a paper "What is that?" He asked again and Ana looked up

"A list" Ana stated

"A list of what?" asked Libby in a panicked voice

"10, of us" Ana looked at Jamie and looked back at Goodwin

Ana, Goodwin, Bernard, Eko, Cindy, and Libby all were discussing something over by the campfire. She was sitting over hundred or so feet away and looked at the ocean.

Jamie got up and slowly trudged over behind the group.

"Calm down? Let's figure this out? Here are the names of the nine people they took not including Jamie. What they were wearing, what they looked like! One of them had a list of ten of us!" Ana yelled at Nathan

"They could have gotten our names from the people they already took." He stated calmly in reply, no one had yet noticed she was there

"Nobody knew anybody's names the first night." Ana said and Nathan looked at Ana before he spoke

"Maybe there watching us." He questioned

"You were gone for two hours yesterday, where were you?" Ana asked strictly and He looked at her confused

"I was going to the bathroom." He stated

"Hey, Stop! We're all scared. Let's not get paranoid here. We don't know anything." Goodwin intervened and everybody looked at him which wasn't good because she was standing behind him and didn't want to get caught with ease dropping.

"He's right why would they want to infiltrate us? That's Crazy." Bernard stated and Jamie looked to her left and scooted out of the range of view but not earshot.

"Well whoever they are, were, they know we are here. We need to leave this beach." Libby said and Jamie sighed and looked at her with a deep expression.

"You said that we should keep the signal fire burning?" Ana asked and Goodwin said something that Jamie didn't quite hear but before she knew it Ana was walking over to her.

A/N-Hey all my viewers this next chapter will be WAY more detailed I hope again sorry I was piled with work and wanted to post my first chapter…


End file.
